


NieR Rare pairs

by NightError_145



Series: NieR Pairings fics [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: AUs galore, Drabbles, Ending E Spoilers (NieR: Automata), F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, None of these are that serious honestly, Only in some chapters tho, Pods as androids, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shame(iguess), angst (I think)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightError_145/pseuds/NightError_145
Summary: A collection for rare pairings for NiER Automata; most will be fairly short, and probably won't have follow upsLatest Chapter: A4/9S AU





	1. 9S/A2

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick list of pairings which *won't* appear here:  
> 2B/9S  
> 6O/2B  
> 4S/A2  
> 6O/21O (at least probably not)  
> Adam/Eve(incest is gross)  
> 2B/A2 (probably)

“Hey A2, where should we go first?” 9S looked at his taller partner as both of their flight units flew off overhead, “Command said we should do some recon, so maybe we could go to the Resistance camp for some leads?”

“Hmm.” A2 thought as the two of them moved over the building top, noticing 9S watch her expectantly as they did. _You’re just asking for it by making that face, Nines..._

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go to the Resistance…As long as you don’t suddenly say we should ‘Take a rest’ before heading out.” A smirk crept over the attacker's face as 9S' face started going red.

“O-of course I wasn’t going to say anything like that!” the scanner’s voice reduced to a whisper as the two leapt from the building, grabbing hold of their pods, “ I was going to ask after we had finished…”

***

    A2 had been placed in charge of 9S for over 2 months now, and to say they had gotten close during this time was nothing short of an understatement. When they had first met, 9S had been under attack by several goliath bipeds, and although he had managed to take out one of them, he was unable to fight after one dealt a blow with their fist. A2 had only been nearby by chance when the scanner sent the distress signal. She had cleared out the goliaths within 5 minutes, and then stooped down to help 9S.

_“Thanks, I thought I was going to be turned into a pancake for a second there” the male android said_

_“Don’t mention it, I needed parts from these machines anyways—request from Anemone.” A2 scrutinized the damage on the scanner,_

_“You need help back to the camp?”_

_“Thank you for offering, but—gah!” 9S began to stand, only for him to fall back down again._

_“Yeah…you need help, kid. Here.” A2 reached her arm under the scanner’s shoulder and hoisted him up. “I’ll help you get to the Resistance camp, the medics there can patch you up.”_

_“O- Okay, um….what's your name by the way? I never got it.” The scanner asked._

_“Its A2,” the female android said bluntly, “and I already know you’re 9S; I paid attention to the transmission.”_

A2 hadn't said it, but she didn’t particularly like 9S at that time. He seemed too reckless, too carefree, and he had a tendency to ask too many questions. In a way, he reminded her a little of A4—who was formerly her partner, but had now been reassigned—only she wasn’t as annoying as the scanner.  
Shortly after, 9S had been assigned to A2 as her partner, a decision which she was not too happy about.

_“You're what?”_

_“I’m assigned to your maintenance from now on, ma’am.” 9S’ head followed A2 as she stood up from her bedside. “…Is there a problem with that?”_

_“(Of course there’s a problem with that)...No, I guess not. Just don't drag me down.” A2 tightened her visor, and started out her room door._

_“No need to worry about that ma'am—we 9S models are the best around.” The boy said proudly._

_“I’m sure…” behind her visor, A2 rolled her eyes. “By the way…”_

_“Yes, ma’am?” the scanner had quickened his pace to catch up with A2._

_“Will you quit calling me ‘ma'am’? It’s annoying.” The android tossed her hair to one side, “A2 is fine.”_

_“Oh—okay then, A2 It is!” the scanner let a smile cross his face, “Alright, lets go see the Commander.”_

   The mission which followed mostly involved 9S chatting his head off(and occasionally asking to be called ‘Nines’), followed by A2 getting annoyed and making him shut up. On their fourth mission together however, things changed. The two of them had been sent to clear machines out of the abandoned factory in the city in order to get several access points within the facility online. They had managed to clear out the majority of the units from the area, and were on their way out when a large, spherical machine suddenly appeared, blocking their exit. During the fight 9S ended up losing a leg and was tossed against a wall. A2 entered berserk mode almost right after, an anger which she didn’t understand overtaking her as she did. The machine was destroyed within half a minute afterwards, and A2 ran to 9S' side.

 _“9S! Pull yourself together!” A2 tore off her visor and began checking the boy over for critical damage, there was as lot of it._ Why am I panicking?

_“H-Huh, A2…” The scanner lifted his hand up to her arm, “S-sorry about-*cough*- that back there, I should've been more-*cough*-careful.”_

_“No,” A2 took her free hand and untied his visor, “I'm just—I'm just relieved that you're still okay after that.”_

_The woman looked into the scanner’s blue eyes with her own and pressed their foreheads together. 9S started blushing after a few minutes had passed with the two of them staying like that, and pulled away._

_“A-A2 i-is something wrong? You’re acting weird.” 9S’ eyes darted across A2's face, looking for signs of a logic virus infection._

Immediately after that comment, A2 had put the boy in a headlock and ground her fist in his hair, much to the scanner's discomfort. From that point onwards, the two talked more during missions(although A2 would still eventually make 9S shut up), and would even take breaks more often(though the breaks were usually no longer than about 2 minutes). The comradery between the two had grown, but by their seventh mission together, A2 had noticed something else appearing in 9S; the scanner had begun to become a lot more nervous whenever she caught him in a headlock (something which happened fairly often at that point, especially when he was about to ask a stupid or insensitive question). A2 wasn’t exactly sure why the boy acted this way, until she asked A4 about it.

_“Hehe, sounds like someone has a crush on you No. 2!” the smile which was normally present on the attacker unit was now quite a bit bigger than normal._

_“Oh, so 9S is—What?!?” A2 shouted a bit to loudly, drawing the attention of many of the other androids in the hangar—making A2 mouth the words ‘Sorry’._

_“Jeez, A2, you’re pretty slow when it comes to these sorts of things, huh?” A4 took her former partner’s hands in her own, “Don’t worry! I’ll support you all the way”_

_“Number fou—No, that’s not the point!” A2 shook her head._

_“Hmm?” The normally cheery girl looked up at A2 with serious expression, “Number Two, do you not like 9S?”_

_“Ah—It's…It’s not that I don’t like him or anything—he's a good kid and all…” A2 paused, “but I’ve never thought of him like that before.”_

_“Is that so…” A4 released her hold on A2 before giving her a smile, “Okay then, I have a mission soon, so talk to you later!”_

   A2 had felt that her former partner had sounded rushed at the end of their conversation, but didn’t think too much of it. Until her next mission came around, and 9S wasn’t acting like the chatterbox he usually was. A2 thought it might have just been that he may have ‘woken up on the wrong side of the bed' (though this made zero sense), and he’d come around later. Instead, 9S had spoken up just after A2 spoke with Anemone.

_“Hey, A2?” the scanner's voice was reserved, quiet._

_“What’s up, 9S?” the woman turned her head back to him._

_“Could we rest a bit? In the room Anemone lent us?” his voice hitched on the last syllable._

_“You really didn’t get enough sleep, huh? You could have told me earlier.” She smiled slightly and ruffled the boy's hair, “ Sure, we can rest a bit.”_

   The two of them had gone into the room, and 9S had taken a seat on the bed nearest the door, while A2 had shut said door. The boy's face was easy enough to read, he was under stress. Words from A4 rang through A2's head, before she shook them off and sat down next to the scanner.

_“Hey, something wrong 9S?” the woman furrowed her brow slightly beneath her visor._

_“A-A—…..I—” 9S looked away and paused, “…D-Do you—….I mean—…Do you think I’m a bother A2?”_

_The boy's voice wasn’t much more than a whisper by the last few words, causing A2 to stiffen slightly._

_“Well, we’ve been working together for a while now, and even though you can be a handful at times I can’t say it isn’t boring.” The woman offered the scanner a small smile. “If that’s what’s bugging you, you don’t need to worry; it’s not like I won’t tell you if I think you’re being a pain in the—”_

_“A2,” The 9S interrupted the woman, his voice was quivering, “A2, I—I want to…be with…..you”_

_“Wh—9S?” A2 did a double take,_ did he just confess to me? 

_“I was excited to get a partner you know? And when I first heard that my partner was also the one who saved me from those goliaths I got even more excited.” A somewhat sad smile crossed the scanners face as his hands fell into closed fists in his lap. “I wanted to get to know you more, and I wanted to try and pay you back for saving me; but…I never thought…I would…fall in…love…with you….”_

_A2 noticed close to the end of 9S' speech that his breathing had become sharp._ Is he…crying? _The female android reached her hand over to the boy’s visor and un-did it. Sure enough, the scanner’s eyes were filled with tears, which he hastily tried to reach for and wipe away._

_“9S…”A2 gently grabbed one of the boy's hands and took it down from his face, using her other hand to remove her own visor. “I don’t know whether or not I feel the same way you do for me, but…I do care about you, okay? Don’t forget that.”_

_A2 placed her left hand on the scanner’s cheek to wipe away the tears dripping down his face, before wrapping her arms around him and holding him in an embrace._

_“A….2……”_

Since that day, the two became closer, and they began doing more ‘couple things’. For the most part, this just involved a cuddle here or a hand hold there; but, very rarely, they would share a bed at the Resistance camp, there was usually nothing horribly romantic about it, the two just cuddled as they would normally, only doing so as they slept rather than by sitting upright and awake. At that point, A2 knew she loved 9S,and she even called him ‘Nines’ when they were alone, but she wasn’t sure whether or not it was romantic interest or not. 

Even now, over a month since 9S had confessed his feelings to her, she still had no idea. A2 figured that she never would either, and Number Four wasn’t helping either; whenever A2 asked the cheery android for her opinion, A4 would just smile and hum in amusement. 

** ** **

A2 slowed her pace as she and her partner approached the small pond by the Resistance camp.

“Remember the time command asked us to try and catch as many fish as we could here?” The woman asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah! That was during our second mission right?” 9S rubbed the back of his head, “You were pretty sour about it though…”

“I won’t deny that—you were pretty annoying back then though.” The corner of A2's mouth seemed to turn up slightly. “But that’s not what I’m talking about, guess again.”

“Hmm…” the boy tried to rack his memory trying to think of what his partner was referring to. “Wasn't it the first time I asked you to call me ‘Nines’?”

“…” A2 merely smiled and began turning towards the Resistance camp,

“Wha—A2? Isn’t that right?” If the boy had seen the expression on the attacker's face he likely wouldn’t have continued probing for confirmation. Soon, the two were in the middle of the camp with 9S practically hanging off of A2, trying to get her to answer him. The minute the she stopped in front of Anemone (whose back was turned), she spoke in a fairly loud voice.

“You know, it’s not exactly polite to pull down on a girl's dress like that, **Nines**.” 

…..

  Later, Anemone gave the two of them a scolding for making her ruin her work because she spit her tea out upon hearing A2's line. 9S’ face burned bright red the entire time.

 


	2. 9S/The Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by R3;3
> 
> Hopefully I got both the characters right as far as personality goes

  
9S walked down the halls of the Bunker towards the command centre, weariness in his step. He was still in a rather…inadequate condition from his last mission. Many of his motor functions were still weak, although he could hack just fine, he wasn’t ready to return to the surface yet. _Even the Commander should understand that, right?_ 9S' thoughts switched direction, _The Commander…_

   To say the boy had a hopeless love for the Commander was an understatement. 9S had been **obsessed** with the older android since he had met her—the way she moved, the way she directed YoRHa, the way her hair moved gracefully as she turned to face him for a mission briefing, the flawless features of her face…this was why he almost always needed to have a refresher from 21O. 9S' love for the Commander was unhealthy—this he understood—but he couldn’t stop it, even if it was doomed to be unrequited. He had never tried to tell his feelings directly to the Commander, but he had a pretty good idea that it wouldn’t end well. 

   The scanner entered the doors of the command center and stepped onto the elevator to ride down, to be greeted by… _No one?_  
    9S looked around, but could see no sight of the Commander. That’s odd, she did ask me to report to her right? 9S looked over at some of the Operators on break—one of them he recognized as 6O, someone who he bumped into occasionally. _Maybe she knows where the Commander is?_

“Oh! Hey, 9S!” 6O waved at the scanner as he walked over to her, “Do you need something?”

“Do you know where the Commander is 6O? She requested to see me but I don’t see her anywhere.” 9S said with a hint of exasperation—the joints in his legs ached, and his arms were pretty much the same story.

“Oh! She’s in her office right now.” 6O brought her hand to her chin and made a worried expression, “You aren’t in trouble, are you 9S?” 

“N-no! At least…I don’t think I am.” Although the visor hid it, 9S now shared the same look of worry on his face, _I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?_

   The scanner shook the thought and thanked 6O before heading back to the elevator and towards the Commander’s office. He had never stepped in the office before, but he knew others had entered it—at least, he knew one scanner who had gone in; and they had come out a mess, unable to speak or even look at anyone. _They were in there for a long time too…_

    Before he realized it, 9S found himself in front of the Commander’s office door. He stood as straight as he could, and steeled himself for all the accusations bound to come his way. The scanner knocked on the door—which opened almost immediately after—revealing the Commander sitting at her desk, a serious expression plastered on her face, her hands folded together on the desk.

   “Come in, 9S” the boy's body moved on its own, despite the fear rising up within him. As the door closed behind him that fear came to the forefront of his mind, it took all his strength just to croak out:

    “You wanted to see me, Commander?” 9S felt as if something had lodged itself in his throat.

     “Yes, I did.” The blonde-haired woman didn’t change her expression as she talked.

“Is it mission-related by any chance?” _What kind of stupid question is that?_ Against his better judgment, the boy kept talking, ignoring the heaviness in his throat, driven solely by fear, “I know I should be on the surface right now, Commander, but my motor functions haven’t repaired fully so it wouldn’t—” 

“9S.” The Commander's voice was stern, her expression now a glare, “I am well aware that you are in no condition to go down to the surface. If I was going to make you go down there, I would have talked to you at the command centre.” 

    9S felt the fear transform into a terror as the Commander said those words—and that terror reached a peak upon her next words.

 “You’ve been looking at me recently,” the blonde said it bluntly; 9S felt his knees weaken, “And you always seem to do it whenever you think I don't notice; and you always seem to space out during my mission briefings.”

“C-commander—ma’am, I…” the boy's hands clenched into fists, all the blood flow to his face had stopped, his legs were shaking with growing intensity

“Tell me, 9S, what would be your reason for doing this?” the Commander’s voice impaled 9S' pride.

“I-I…” the scanner couldn’t take it anymore, his knees buckled, his hands planted in front of him to catch himself—if only just—and his eyes shut it out as he let out his feelings. “I'm in love with you, Commander! I…can’t stop looking at you because you’re more beautiful and graceful than anyone else here! Your voice puts me into a trance after every word!”

  The tears came instantly, soaking into 9S' visor. With them, came shame. The boy felt pathetic, destroyed, helpless, embarrassed; he wanted to curl up and die, anything was better than being here.

“9S,” The Commander’s voice sounded closer than before, “Lift your head up.”

 _Why should I? I’m a disgrace to YoRHa, I let the Commander down, I shouldn’t even be here right now. I’ll likely be detained and have my memories wiped after anyways._ Slowly, 9S lifted his head up expecting a slap, or perhaps a scolding. He could barely see through the tears which had pooled in his eyes, so he wasn’t prepared when something soft pressed against his lips.

“Mmm!” the boy’s mind raced to try and understand what was happening—there were only two people in the room at the moment: the Commander and himself. It was very clearly another android kissing him at the moment, which could only mean—

 _The Commander's kissing me?!?!_

9S tried blinking away the fluid from his eyes; just as he had almost finished removing the last of the fluid, he felt the sensation on his lips disappear—and the form of the Commander standing up. The scanner fumbled around for words.

“C-commander, w-w-what d-did you just do?” his voice came out a bit high, 

“I kissed you.” Though 9S' vision was still somewhat clouded, he could just barely make out the smirk on the Commander's face. The boy started to stand up as best he could—even though the woman still towered over him regardless. 

“B-but, why—mmf!” No sooner had the boy had gotten his bearings, that he was soon pulled into an embrace by the blonde—his face buried in her chest. 

“It isn’t often that I find someone who is in bad enough shape that they can’t go to the surface, but still in decent enough shape to move around the Bunker.” The Commander placed one of her hands on top of 9S' head, “Especially not one who’s been in that state for so long.”

“Mmmf!” 9S was still unable to speak, the Commander’s grip was tremendous, and the male androids broken motor functions certainly didn’t help.

“Of course, that isn’t the only reason…” the older android's hand moved to the back of 9S' head, gently releasing her grip on his body as well—just enough to have him look at her. 

“…It….isn't?” the scanner looked up at the woman, his chin resting on her chest.

“For quite some time now—no, allow me to rephrase that—since you were created, 9S, I’ve always felt something coming from you; a curiosity, a passion. I myself am not exactly sure when I fell for you, but I would probably say it’s been since just before you started stealing glances my way.”

“I…Commander—” 9S began.

“White.” The blonde interrupted 

“Huh?” 

“I want you to refer to me as White when we're alone,” the woman gave a slight grin, “Understood?”

“Y-yes, Com—White.” The boy blushed, causing the woman’s smile to broaden.

“Good. Come then, we should rest.” White relinquished her hold on the boy, before walking towards the bed tucked in the side of her office. 

Obediently, 9S followed—starstruck that the woman of his dreams was suddenly admitting to loving him. It had to be a dream, there was no way this was actually happening. _Even if this is a dream, it sure is a nice one…_  
………..

“Good morning, 9S. Did you sleep well?”

“GAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” 

    9S was definitely wishing it was a dream after seeing the Commander half-changed when he woke up, a practically endless stream of apologies soon followed. (Followed by a one note reassurance by the Commander not to worry about it)


	3. Drabbles #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collection of a few "Rare" pair drabbles, 2nd last one is honestly a bit long but who gives a crap.

21O & 2B

“Hey.” 21O turned away from her monitor to look at the B model.

“Ah, 2B. Did you need something?” 21O found it odd that 9S wasn’t with her, until she remembered the incident with Adam.

“9S’ condition has improved, I was wondering if you wanted to see him.” 2B’s voice betrayed very little emotion, but 21O could hear a hint of concern in it. “The Commander has approved a temporary leave of your position.”

“Very well.” 21O let out a sigh, before standing up. “Take me to him.”

“2B?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you, for saving him.” 21O smiled behind her veil.

4S/2B

“4S.” the scanner turned his head upon hearing his name.

“Hmm? What it is, 2B?” The B model stood at the edge of the forest waterfall, leaning back against her fishing stool. “Catch anything good?”

“Yes, actually” 2B deadpanned.

“Oh! What did you catch?”4S said, “Tell me!”

“What do you think?” the woman asked.

“Um, maybe a perch? Or a machine fish? Or maybe something big?”

“Nope, all of those are wrong.” 2B's hair fluttered in the breeze.

“Oh…well, what is it?” 4S suddenly felt himself being yanked over, his face being pressed against something soft.

“Its you of course.”

Anemone/11S

“Here's the parts you requested, ma’am.” The scanner held out a package to Anemone, who turned around.

“Thank you, 11S.” Anemone gave the boy a pat on the head.

“Um… ma'am? Are you alright?” Anemone's face was flushed red, and her eyes had a haze over them. “You look a little…off.”

“Oh, you’re such a kidder!” Anemone punched 11S in the shoulder.

“Ow! Ma'am are you sure you're—mmf!?!” the older android wrapped an arm around him and pressed his head into her chest.

“You’re ssssoo daring, 11.” 11S could now smell the alcohol on Anemone's breath, “I jus wanna’ spoil you silly.”

“Please, ma’am! You’re impaired right now! You need to st—mmf!” no sooner had 11S managed to find an air pocket, that he was quickly silenced by the Resistance leader.

“Come with meee....I wanna give you lot'sa lo—Ow!” 11S feel himself being yanked out from Anemone’s embrace.

“Okay, that’s enough, Boss. No need to torture the kid anymore” Jackass was standing behind Anemone holding the leader's arm behind her back. “I have a chest full of stuff outside the camp, consider it as payment until this idiot gets sober.”

“Y-yes, ma'am.” 11S left the camp shaken and confused.

801S/9S (?)

9S backed into the wall as the dark-haired scanner approached him.

“801S—that is your name, right?” the scanner nodded, not stopping his advance, “Um, could we not talk about this? I don’t know what you’re doing but—”

_*Slam*_

801S drove his hand to the wall next to 9S' head.

“What are you?” the boy leaned in towards  9S and—

………

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH MY BOY?!”**

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO NINES?!”**

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO OUR HELPER?!”**

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO 2B'S PARTNER?!”**

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BEST SCANNER?!”**

**“EXCLAMATORY QUERY: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO YORHA UNIT 9S?!”**

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO 9S?!”**

   801S was soon lying face down on the floor, while 9S had fainted from all the women swarming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I don't write 9S/Boys
> 
> 9S & Boys though...
> 
> Bonus: see if you can correctly guess who says what at the end of the last drabble.
> 
> Also real chapter will be going up on Mothers Day.


	4. 9S/153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the pods are androids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally get around to updating this thing again! (Thanks a bunch writer's block)
> 
> Also this may be one of the few entries in this series that gets a follow-up.

    “Come on 153!” 9S called to his companion. The woman looked away from the scenic waterfall beneath a layer of trees, her jet black hair swishing as she did. 

   “I’m on my way, 9S.” she lifted up the red hem of her dark grey dress and walked up to the boy’s side. 

   153 stood about a head and a half above the scanner, a height difference accentuated by the low-rise heels clicking on the stones of the bridge below her. She had been assigned as 9S' support since the android was created, and as such, it was also her responsibility to assist him during combat, as well as provide up to date information regarding missions and regulations. _Even the ones that—_

   “2B, we're back!” the white-haired woman looked up from the moat she had been fishing in. Well, **fishing** wasn’t really the word to describe it, it was more like: “being-a-pair-of-eyes-for-your-support-who-honestly-should-know-when-to-pull-up-if-there's-a-bite-on-the-line”-ing. 2B gestured for the tall male android next to her to stop fishing, and walked towards the two of them.

“Did you finish collecting the data you said you needed?” her voice was flat, emotionless. A stark contrast to 9S' cheery, open nature. 

“Yep! I got a good look in the area around the castle and it seems like there might be a few points we can enter in from without risking a full fledged assault from the machines.” The scanner looked over to the man who had dispersed the fishing line. “Catch anything interesting, 042?” 

“Negative, 2B only instructed we begin fishing a few moments ago, so there was not enough time to catch anything.” 042 fixed the red tie he was wearing, which stood out against his mostly grey suit. “However, we were able to find a few kinks in the enemy's defences; although most are out of reach.”

“So we're done our job then, right?” 9S perked up, an idea forming in his head. “Hey 2B, why don’t we—”

“We aren’t going anywhere unnecessary.” 2B responded coldly, “You already know we're supposed to report back to command the minute a mission has been completed.”

“Jeez, 2B. You need to learn to have some fun every now and th—” The boy stopped, a shocked gaze running through his visor across the other side of the castle bridge. 153 looked over, _There’s nothing there—_

“What is it—Ah!” 2B had turned around to look where the scanner was staring, and been tackled over top of the bridge by 9S, sending both of them into the shallower waters of the moat. 153 widened her eyes, running up to the side of the bridge to look down at the two androids. Her face went flat the minute she saw the situation. 

   A drenched 2B was chasing a slightly less drenched 9S, the latter laughing as they ran. The scanner did things like this often, whenever he could, he would try and have the battle model open up to him a bit more; in a way, it definitely seemed to work. 2B had lost the edge on her voice during many of her conversations with the boy, and even teased him from time to time. _Not sure if that is a good thing however…_

“153.” 042's voice snapped the woman out of her trance, his hazel eyes made a somewhat thoughtful expression. “ Are you concerned about 9S' recent intrusion into the Bunker’s database?”

“This is not the place to bring that topic up, 042.” _It's too soon…_

“2B and 9S are both distracted, and far from our location, “ the man walked to 153's side, his short grey hair fluttering slightly in the breeze. “I believe now would be the optimal time to discuss the topic, rather than risking this conversation after the consequences have already occurred.” 

“Even so,” _I haven’t even…_ “We are expected to keep our emotions in check, even more so than the units we are assigned to.” 

“Is that so…” 042 looked like he wanted to say something, but instead just turned around and proceeded towards the location where 2B was chasing 9S. “I wonder whether or not that is the best way for us to function effectively?” 

_9S…why can’t I protect you?_

**A few months later**

It happened so fast.

     The Bunker fell; 2B was killed; 042 became the support for the YoRHa deserter,A2; a large tower had burst up from underground in the city; and 9S’ mental state had degraded to a point where he was barely even interested in talking to her, treating her more like an encyclopedia than anything. Sure, there was the occasional conversation between the two of them, at least until the boy was forced to fight his former operator—And watch her die by the hands of A2. Following that, the two were unable to communicate properly, all the way up until their entrance into the tower, the eventual destruction of the machine network, the corruption of 9S' mind, and his death at the hands of A2, also deceased. At that point, it was her job, in conjunction with 042, to deleted all data pertaining to Project YoRHa.

    042 had stopped them, he had proposed they try and salvage the data of 2B, A2, & 9S. Although it had nearly killed the both of them, they somehow succeed in salvaging what they could, reassembling the bodies in the process. A2 was the first to be revived (042 had done the procedure for the attacker all himself), and followed shortly by the revival of 2B, who was in distress upon seeing 9S not yet awake. In order to attempt a revival of the scanner, 153 decided to stay with him until 2B & 042 returned with the necessary resources to recover 9S' memory.

153 knelt down next to the boy's body, touching her hand to his cheek. 

“9S,” her voice not much more than a whisper, she gently lifted the boy’s head and placed it on her lap. It was something she had wanted to do for an eternity, but her orders wouldn’t allow it. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he wasn’t in a state that was practically equivalent to death at the moment. _Shoot…I’m thinking negatively again. He will wake up, he isn’t dead._ That’s what she wanted to believe; she wanted to believe that 9S would wake up again, that she could talk to him again, that she could hear his laugh again. _I want to tell you how I feel, 9S..._

   As such, she was in agony internally as the vaccine extracted from the Ark kept failing, no matter how much she administered it. Despite all of this pain, the only one in tears was 2B, who fell to her knees, demanding the vaccine be administered again. 

“Abnormal signals detected from 2B ‘s black box.” 042 stated flatly as he examined his display monitor. “Temperature rising. Functionality is decreasing. Vital signs deteriorating.”

And that was when she noticed it. At first she had furrowed her brow at it, but quickly found her eyes widening at the alert on her monitor as she read it aloud. 

“Abnormal signals detected from 9S' black box.” _What’s going—_

“9S personal data was terminated earlier—a reboot should be impossible.” 042 retorted, his eyes also carrying a look of shock, though more subtle than her own. 

“Nnngh...” _9S?!?_

“Nines!” 2B wrapped her arms around the boy, crying, before he had a chance to get his bearings. 

“Where…am….I?” the scanner blinked “2B, what did I…”

“I’m so glad…I'm so glad you’re…” The woman sat crying on the scanners shoulder for a while longer, the latter falling into tears himself upon realizing she was indeed alive, and he was not dead. 

The scene was one that 153 honestly couldn’t keep herself from falling into; tears rolled silently down her cheeks as a small smile crossed her face. _9S…I’m so relieved you pulled through…_

 

   Then what was this feeling in her chest? Why was it so bittersweet to see 9S in 2B's arms? _Could it be that I’ve…?_

“153.” 9S' words cut through her thoughts. She began moving her head to look down at the boy, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. _What—_

  9S had his head buried in her chest, 153 could feel the area becoming damp.

“153, I’m….sorry…” The scanner sobbed against the woman's grey dress. “I treated you like crap before—I ordered you around, I cursed at you….I did so many terrible—”

“Nines.” 153 wrapped her right arm around the boy, and ran her left hand through his hair, _I’ve waited too long to use that name…_ “Do not fret about that ordeal—I forgive you, it was a stressful time for you, you were distraught from losing 2B.” 

“153…” 9S held her tighter, And allowed the tears to flow freely. 

042 walked over to 2B, who was drying off the last of her own tears. 

“Are you alright, 2B?” the man asked with a hint of concern in his voice, which now dropped to a whisper. “I understand you had feelings for him at one point.”

“Oh…” the shorter girl made a small smile, “9S is more like a little brother to me than anything. I had romantic feelings for him at one point, yes; however, those days passed long ago. All I care about now is to make up for what I stole from him.”

“I see.” The man looked back at towards the embracing androids, “[I suppose she also has a lot to make up for as well, then]”

“Did you say something, 042?” 

“Nothing of importance, 2B.”

………….

153’s eyes fluttered open, _That was the best rest I’ve had in a while. Hmm?...!_

    Pulling off the covers off of her bed revealed 9S and 2B cuddled against her, leaving her in a rather…disheveled state. 

     When the 042 walked in, he told 153 that trying to seduce 9S wasn’t good for the boy's mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any thoughts on next entry? 
> 
> 042/2B is a possibility. 
> 
> Also yeah a bit of 9S/2B in here but I quickly recovered myself at the end to make it 9S & 2B.
> 
> Also if someone could make another work based on this idea that would be amazing.


	5. Drabbles #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd collection of Drabbles.
> 
> 3rd is based on Waiting for you to come home

042/A2

“Proposal: Unit A2 should provide this unit with some form of affection.” A2 looked at Pod 042 with an expression of disgust. 

“What the hell did you just say?” A2 clenched her fist.

“Proposal: Unit A2 should provide this unit with some form of affection. Doing said action may improve A2's mental stability.” A2 made an annoyed expression.

“Why the hell should I—Fine, but you better shut up about it afterwards.” A2 placed a hand on the pod's metal frame, before widening her eyes. _T-this is!!!_

Sufficed to say, A2 gave Pod 042 many more pats after that day.

16D/2B & 9S

“2B, 9S! Are you two going down to the surface again?” 16D called to the two YoRHa units heading towards the flight units in the hangar. 

“Oh, 16D. Yeah we're going down to run some recon, Commander's orders.” The scanner answered. 

“Um, while you're down there could you please grab some things for me?” She handed a list to 2B. 

“What are—” the woman was cut off by 16D.

“When you find them, I’ll be in my room!” The defense model ran off, blushing madly. 

“These are...” 9S looked over the list, before blushing.

“What is it, 9S?”

“N-nothing!”

6O/9S 

“Come on, Nines, I know you’re here somewhere.” 6O was playing a game of hide-and-seek with her class, and she had found pretty much everyone besides 9S.

    She frowned a little, looking around the classroom for a possible hiding spo _t. If I were Nines, where would I be?_ She had an idea

“Awwww…I was gonna give Nines a big hug if I found him, but I guess—“ 6O caught movement out of the corner of her eye, behind the curtains. She crept up, before pulling them away and wrapping her arms around the boy hiding behind them.

“Found you!”

32S/Devola

“Hey, Devola, thanks for stopping by to help.” The male android said to the red-haired woman working on 32S.

“I owed you a favour, that’s all.” She finished patching up the damaged portions of the scanner and stood up. “Anyways, I’d better get back to Popola before she—“

The boy had wrapped their arms around the medic’s midsection, looking up from beneath his visor.

“Thank….you….” he buried his face into Devola’s stomach.

“Y-you’re welcome, 32S.” She smiled awkwardly, patting the boy on the head.

“Come….back….soon….” 

She waved at the two androids as she left. _Maybe I will visit again…_

Jackass/4S

“Hey kid, c’mere for a sec and help me organize this crap.” Jackass motioned at the mess strewn across the storage room. 

“Sure thing.” 4S walked over to Jackass, and began sorting out the mess onto the shelves. 

It went well until 4S had to lift up a particularly unstable box. He managed to get the box up onto the shelf, but due to how awkward of a position he was in, the ladder he was balancing on fell. Instead of pain however, he found himself wrapped up in an embrace.

“Jesus, you need to pay more attention, 4S.” Jackass smirked at the boy, who was blushing fiercely.

2B/Inside Machine

“Hey there, miss 2B!” the small machine in the shed said. “What do you need?”

The white haired woman didn’t say anything, and only stared at the machine. 

“Did you come to spend time inside? That’s great!” Still no response. “Umm…okay. Miss 2B you’re acting a bit weir—” 

The machine was cut short by the android grabbing their head and planting her lips between their eyes.

“I love you.” 2B deadpanned.

“A-a-a—HHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?” the machine fell over, their circuits overheating. 2B embraced them, planting her lips back onto the machine, her Pod pulling up a curtain to cover them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes all of these Drabbles are going to end with a completely ridiculous ship


	6. A4/9S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where both A2 and A4 are still alive

    9S stood nervously in front of his soon-to-be partner's door. At the moment, they would probably be waiting impatiently by their bed, waiting for him to come in to begin calibration after their last mission. The boy looked at the name plate for the tenth time, _A4…_ The scanner had heard of her before—she had been A2's partner (one of the best known androids around the Bunker), up until about 2 months ago—but knew very little about what she was like, no thanks to 21O not bothering to tell him anything about either of the attackers after they destroyed one of the Network's terminals ( _“Focus, 9S. You still have to finish your scouting of the area.”_ ) 

_Okay 9S, you’ve got this._ The scanner took a deep breath in and let it out. _Here goes nothing._

“Sorry for barging in on—oh, looks like you started already…”

     The scanner walked up to the bedside of the black-haired girl lying motionless on the bed. 9S opened up his interface, and began running her through the calibration. Thankfully, the process went without a hitch, and A4 was soon opening her eyes. 9S looked away from his monitor as she sat up.

      “Morning.” _Alright 9S, don’t embarrass yourself here._ “I’m 9S, I’ll be in charge of your maintenance from now on, ma'am.”

     A4 put her visor on, then stood up and looked the scanner over, before placing a hand to her chin.

    “Hmm…” _Oh crap, I screwed up!_ “Being in charge of my maintenance means you’re going to be my partner when I go down to the surface right?” 

    “Huh?” 9S made a confused look behind his visor. “Y-yes it does, ma'am.”

     To 9S’ surprise, the girl smiled and clapped her hands together. 

     “That’s great!” A4 offered her hand to the scanner, “Here’s to hoping we get along well!” 

      “ Ah—” the boy was unsure how to react to the gesture at first, but eventually stuck out his hand as well and shook the girl's. “I hope we get along too, ma'am.”

        From behind the visor, A4 seemed to quirk her eyebrow up. 

       “You don’t need to call me ‘ma'am’, 9S.” she let go of his hand and brought her other up to scratch her cheek, “It’s a bit awkward to be called that all the time, you know? A4 is fine.”

       “Oh—okay then. Anyways the Commander wanted to speak to us, so we should get going m—A4.”

      “Alright then, lets go!” 

 

   The two bonded rather quickly, due to their equally cheery personalities. A4 even ended up calling 9S, ‘Nines', before he had the chance to ask her about it. Whenever they fought the machines, there was always a sort of synchronization between them; as he hacked into the larger machines, she would clear out the smaller ones, before striking the immobilized giants through their core. Whenever the two weren't out fighting machines, their chemistry was obvious; it wasn't uncommon to see the two of them smiling together as they talked about human trends or whatever the latest gossip was around the Bunker (teasing from both directions occasionally took place during this time).

     One might say they seemed like the perfect couple, even though neither seemed to recognize it.

     At least, not until someone called them out on it.

     A4 lay down on her stomach on 9S' bed, watching the boy try to solve one of the many puzzles 21O had given him in an attempt to ‘keep your logic systems working’ in the Operator's words. _She really needs to be more honest with him_ , The girl thought with a smile as she kicked her feet in the air, _Even if she thinks the mission comes first._

     “Hey, Number 4?” The attacker perked up as 9S said her name. “Could you help me with this?” 

    “Hmm?” A playful grin crossed her face, “You're asking me for help, Nines? Could it be that you finally admit that I know more than you do?” 

   “N-NO!” the boy blushes as A4 giggles at his overreaction, “I-its just that this puzzle needs two people to solve it, okay?”

   “Alright, alright, I’ll help.” She slides off the bed and crawls up next to him, hands on her knees. 

    The puzzle consisted of a small ball-like shape with several indentations and extrusions along its surface. 9S points to a triangular extrusion.

     “You have to grab here and pull.” The girl did as she was instructed, brushing against the scanner's arm in the process. The piece moved an eighth of an inch before sticking. 9S proceeded to grip a square-shaped extrusion on the top of the sphere, before using his other hand to press on the small pentagonal indent facing him. Causing a circular indentation on the other side to pop out. “Now use your spare hand to pull on that.”

     As A4 did, she heard a click as the sphere popped apart. A triumphant expression spread across 9S' face. 

     “Alright! That’s the fourth one done!” A4 smiled at grinning scanner, _It wasn’t even that hard of a puzzle._ “Thanks, Number 4!”

      “No problem, Nines.” A4 stood back up as the boy collected the puzzle pieces to show to 21O when she came back later. “I'm going to go talk to 7O to see how she's been doing, okay Nines?”

    “Alright then,” he scanned over the remaining puzzles, “talk to you later.”

    A4 moved to exit 9S’ room...only to be stopped by her old partner.

     “Number 2!” A look of joy spread across the girl's face when she saw the taller android, and she wrapped her arms around them. “It's been a while since we've talked, how have you been?”

    A2 flushed slightly at the girl's embrace, before pushing them off and clearing her throat. 

        “I came to talk to 9S, Number 4.” She looked at the boy wearing a quizzical expression on his face. “Why was she in your room?”

      “Huh? A4 usually comes down to chat and see how I'm doing.” 9S said defensively, “I usually go down to her room, too.”

       “You seem to be a bit closer than that from what I’ve heard.” A2 scoffed, taking a step towards the scanner. “You two were acting all ‘lovey-dovey’ just now, weren’t you?”

      “Number 2, that’s enough.” A4 had stepped in front of the other attacker, “There's nothing like that going on between myself and 9S, I don’t know why people think there is just because we get along well.”

       A2's expression softened and she backed out of the room, before giving a final glance at 9S, and continuing down the hallway. The dark-haired attacker sighed, looking back to her partner with an apologetic expression. 

     “Sorry about that, Nines.” she pushed her hair back, “A2 isn’t a bad person or anything, she’s just a bit defensive at times.” 

    The boy nodded on understanding, before turning back to the selection of puzzles on his desk. 

***

     That night, A4 couldn’t bring herself to go into rest mode; although she hadn’t shown it, A2's words had weighed heavily on her mind. _Nines and I……a couple?_ The girl clutched her pillow as she lay in bed, she had never thought of the boy romantically before, but now that her former partner brought it up, she had begun noticing more and more things that she **liked** about him—the way he laughed, the way he blushed at her teases, the way he was always so full of curiosity, the way he smiled…the list went on.

_I have to talk with him about this_ , A4 slipped her slender legs off the bed and began walking towards her door. She jumped in unison with the person on the other side as it opened. 

     “Ah! Niiiinnes, don’t startle me like that!” the girl pouted.

      “S-sorry, Number 4!” the boy looked down at the ground, a light pink dusting his cheeks “So…you were thinking about it too, huh?”

       “Y-yeah…” A4 mirrored her partner's gesture, “I-I was going to come over and talk about it, but looks like you came to me first.” 

          The dark-haired girl retreated back into her room, 9S following, and collapsed on her bed. She felt the boy sit down near the foot of the bed nervously. 

          “Number 4…” the boy’s face was blushing furiously red, “I-I think I actually might—”

          “Nines,” A4 wrapped her arms around the boy, resting her head on his shoulder. “You don’t need to tell me—I feel the same way.”

           The two sat like this for a few minutes, slowly allowing themselves to understand their feelings, before 9S placed his hand on A4’s. The girl looked up at the touch.

          “Nines?” her voice hitched a bit, coming out small.

          “Number 4….could we turn around?” the scanner’s voice mirrored his partner's as he spoke. 

           The black-haired girl released her grip on the boy, who quickly spun around and wrapped his arms around her, sending her falling against the bed. 

          “I love you, Number 4.” He whispered into her ear weakly.

     A4 felt her eyes moisten.

   “I love you too, Nines.”

……..

 

      A2 stood in front of her former partner's door.   
      “Hey, Number 4? I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was a bit harsh and said some unnecessary things…” She shook her head, “Gah! I can’t do it like that!” she looked back at the door, taking a deep breath, “ Alright, I’ll just wing it then.” 

       She stepped through the doorway.

     “Hey, Number 4? I wanted to apologize for yest—” the attacker didn’t finish, she was too busy looking at the scanner snuggling against A4. “Number 4, y-you…”

     “Huh? What’s wrong A2?” the woman soon found herself being skillfully pulled into a cuddle. “9S said last night that he wants to get closer to you so that you’ll approve of our relationship, so this is good start right?” 

       “A-ah…” A2 blushed a furious shade of red.

     “Mrmm…..” The scanner in between the two women started stirring, “Good morning, Number 4. Mor—”

>         He didn’t get to finish as A2 flung him against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little bit, but I'm excited to get more content out next week! Also open to any suggestions you might have!
> 
>  
> 
> Wow the flow here is messy at points.


End file.
